Zyrun Games
The First ever Zyrun Games are about to become under way sign up here. Terrains Stage 1: Rocky Area no trees a place for Earth Release users. Stage 2: Mountain Ice are has trees and a lake frozen good for Ice Releasers. Stage 3: This area has one platform floating in the air and isn't very good this isn't really good for any type of ninja. Stage 4: Arena with Kunai and shuriken sticking out of the walls. Preperations Dari stood tall on the Balcony of his office when his wife walked out to get a fresh breath. "Woah you look hype Dari-San." "Im sorry i've just never been so happy to see everyone come together and compete in games like this. He said walking to the papers on his desk. Round One Yuraga Uchiha vs. Kajō Uzumaki Kajō Uzumaki entered the arena with a gloomy face, "An Uchiha Ah |" . Yuraga Uchiha slowly walks into the arena, looking at his opponent with an emotionless face. "Hello nice to meet you" Kajō breaked the silence in the arena. Yuraga just stares at him " Hello are we allowed to start now" he said. Kajo immediately activated his Byakugan focusing a lot of chakra outside his body and formed it into needles which 100% accuracy. Yuraga through multiple shuriken and kunai and made clones of them hitting each needle with perfect accuracy. "Ah crappy shuriken master eh ? so you are no different than the rest of the Uchiha's. Thats boring I always what to learn something new, but God doesn't give me new chances." Kajō complained as he entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and with his Gentle Fist style hit the shurikens that were aimed at him. Some shurikens avoid his attacks and wrap around him, with yuraga manipulating them. They each wrap around him, when Yuraga threw a kunai with an explosive tag toward him which would detonate upon impact. Kajō managed to break the restraint by creating chakra arms which cut the strings with their claws. Yuraga's kunai hits Kajō and explodes upon impact, Immediately after he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and then throws some shuriken towards the smoke the bomb created. He then starts to perform hand seals and prepares a jutsu since he knows its not over. There is a huge explosion because the continued attacks. As Kajō emerges from behind Yuraga striking him with Rasengan, "You are too slow". Yuraga's body breaks into many bats, another Yuraga comes down from the sky holding the tip of his blade facing down covered in lightning. "Looks like you have underestimated me," Kajō said as he leapt backwards, with his speed and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to the airborne Yuraga and blocked his tenketsu. As Yuraga flies back from the blast, he gets destroyed revealing he was a clone, then another Yuraga comes from behind and tries to stab him in the back with his blade with incredible speed. while at the same time activating his sharingan. "Coming from the back, really funny" Kajō said as he took hold of Yuraga's hand with his chakra arms tightly holding them and forcing him to bleed at the same time creating another Rasengan and thrusting towards Yuraga. "No more clones for you, a normal person who isn't a Uzumaki by blood can not make any more clones and you are at your limits by now" Kajo yelped. The second he hit the clone, the real Yuraga appears in at blind speed and as the rasengan is about to touch the clone, Yuraga used the Five Elements Seal to take away his ability to use the chakra of the nine tails from his usage. While the bat clone with his free hand used Lightning Striker to counter the Rasengan but is still overpowered and once destroyed is dispersed into many bats which fly over Kajō and used Bat Art:Chakra Leech. Kajō quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke before any of the attacks hit him. "You do despise the power of the Byakugan, do I was reading your movements and with my 360 degree vision I see you are the real one." he said as Yuraga is then trapped in the Eight Trigram circle as he used Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to block the tenketsu of Yuraga. "There is no escape once you are inside the circle and you are not a clone either". Yuragas bats from his earlier clone come and form a shield around him, taking in all the damage from the oncoming attacks. Yuraga then activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and used Amaterasu.